


Cupid Day

by ScarlettBlaze



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexy Times, Smut, empty classroom, lemon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBlaze/pseuds/ScarlettBlaze
Summary: It's Cupid Day at Ashford Academy and things go a little differently than Lelouch originally planned when he ends up with Anya in an empty classroom. Lemon-fic





	Cupid Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cupid Day
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters

Oh, of all of the things…

How could he have been so careless? Lelouch found himself in a predicament, rope tied firmly around him and the chair that he was sitting in, so that he was unable to move. He was therefore unable to remove the contact from his eye and use Geass. No, he had to think his way out of this one.

Anya stood before him, nonchalant as ever, examining her nails. What did she want from him? This girl was unreadable. They were alone in an empty classroom and she had propped a chair up against the door, under the brass knob, so that no one would be able to enter the room. If all the girl wanted was his hat, she could've taken it from him already.

It was Cupid Day the day Milly Ashford announced in celebration of her graduation. The boys and the girls of the school would wear heart shaped hats (blue and pink respectively) and if a person took another person's hat, and switched them, they would be boyfriend and girlfriend. So typical for Milly. Why couldn't she have just had a normal party? Still, Lelouch had looked on the bright side, it could be a good opportunity to put an end to all of this nonsense Sayoko had caused when, in disguise as Lelouch, she ended up turning him into a playboy.

Everything had been going good (Even though Milly requested someone bring her Lelouch's hat, bribing them with the offer of a ten-fold increase for the budget of their club). Sayoko was in disguise as Lelouch, Rolo was near her, and Villeta had given Lelouch the all clear. That hallway was supposed to be empty.

Of all the things he had imagined, Lelouch hadn't thought someone might leap on him from behind, knocking him to the ground, and in the moment of confusion, bind his hands, drag him into an empty classroom and tie him up.

In one slick movement, she had rendered him useless and powerless. He had to be smarter.

It also wouldn't hurt to be stronger… Had he have lived a more physically active lifestyle, he might've been able to get away, but that small girl was a lot stronger than it seemed possible for her.

"What do you want, Anya?" Lelouch asked firmly, cutting to the chase. The slender girl, clad in pink, was unreadable to him. And therefore, she was extremely unnerving.

She looked up from her nails, which she had thoroughly examined, and she looped around him slowly, each foot fall resounding in the classroom.

"You." She said, not a tinge of emotion in her voice, she said it so casually, as if she were simply discussing the weather.

"What?" Lelouch blinked.

"You know what I'm talking about." She drawled.

"Don't tell me you've never even considered it."

"To be honest, I have never even thought about it." Lelouch said smoothly.

That was a lie.

Of course he had thought about it with her curves, breasts, hips... he would have to be a fool not to notice how beautiful Anya was. But he thought about it in the way that he noticed the chip on the edge of his desk at school or the hair on his head just long enough enough to brush the nape of his neck. Just a small thing, not truly worthy of his attention. He was never one to bother indulging in these carnal pleasures. Not when there were more important things going on.

"Is that so?" She said, in the same noncommittal tone she used whenever she spoke, words dripping, sticky sweet as honey.

She walked before him, swaying her hips with each step as she did. Anya's boots clinked against the ground. She turned to face him, a small, sweet smile encroaching on the delicate face which usually harbored a bored expression. Suddenly, Lelouch's stomach tightened just a little, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

Anya pulled herself up onto the desk before him, spreading her pink stocking clad legs apart in a rather seductive manner, her dress was hiked up just enough to hint at her lack of underwear.

"That's enough, Anya." Lelouch said firmly, looking to the side. He would've seemed entirely composed if not the heat he could feel, rising to his cheeks, more than likely staining them a nice shade of scarlet.

"Oh, why don't you give in already? I know you want to Lelouch." Anya put extra emphasis on his name, sending a flurry of tingles down his body. God, why was he reacting like this? He shouldn't be! Anya spread her legs even farther, propping one foot up on the desk she was sitting on and she dragged one finger slowly across her cherry pink lips, a tongue darting out to touch the tip of her finger.

A small, involuntary noise was made and it took the black haired boy a moment to realize, shamefully, that it was him that made it.

He was the masked leader Zero of the Black Knights, he had killed countless people, fought countless battles, held the world in the palm of his hand and yet there he was, cock hard and straining against the pants of rather tight school uniform and all he could think was how much he wanted to get out of those ropes so he could… he could... Urgh. Oh, lord…

Lelouch grunted and looked away again, he couldn't tolerate this! Anya sighed, slowly easing herself off of the desk and she sauntered over to him.

"Oh, so pent up." She purred, mouth so close to his ear that he could feel the air vibrate between his skin and hers.

"Have you ever been touched?" Anya whispered, tone deceivingly innocent. Lelouch's narrow violet eyes widened into saucers. She let out a sound somewhere between a giggle and a sigh at his reaction and she trailed her finger down his clothed cock

"Oh! Ungh!' Lelouch squirmed in his seat. No one had ever touched him there before, a couple girls had tried, but none successfully. And as he thought about it, it had been quite some time since he'd last gotten off, which wasn't helping at all at that moment.

"That's it." Anya said, repeating the motion again.

"Anya, please." Lelouch said weakly. The pink haired looked deep into his eyes, the corners of her mouth curled up just a bit to hint at her satisfaction.

"Please what?" That was a good question, Lelouch hadn't thought that far, which was extremely unusual for the man. He always had everything planned out and thought through, but at the moment he was having a difficult time just trying to think straight.

"Just… untie me at the least." He said, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, but how do I know you won't try to get away?" Anya asked. She thought for a second and then plucked the blue, heart-shaped hat off of his head.

"If you leave this room before we're finished here, then I'm just going to have to give this hat to Milly Ashford. If you stay, I'll give it back." Stubborn girl. Stubborn and standing way too close and so sexy and… Damn it all. "Okay, fine." Lelouch said in defeat.

Anya's nimble fingers got to work on the thick rope, tied skillfully. It only took a moment before the ends fell and Lelouch found himself able to move again. He pumped his hands open and closed a few times to get the blood flowing again. The ropes had been so tight that he had started to lose feeling in them both.

He could now remove his contact and use his Geass on her if he chose with his hands free. But Lelouch knew he had to be careful, being a Knight of the Round, someone well skilled with her knightmare, and someone who could possibly know his true identity as Lelouch Vi Britannia, he couldn't waste his Geass on this, not yet. He had to be smart about it. Lelouch reasoned logically. He tried to ignore the part of him that knew he was curious about staying, seeing what might happen. He was a hot blooded male too, even if he didn't always act like it.

Anya stepped back away from, watching him for a moment. The girl appeared to be lost deep in thought. Sunlight was streaming in from the windows, casting her face in a warm golden glow and she tapped her fingers in quick succession along the desk she was leaning against again. Suddenly, in one quick movement, she lifted her dress up over her head and dropped it to the ground. Anya wore nothing but the pink stockings, rising up to her mid thighs.

Lelouch let out a small, almost indiscernible gasp at the movement. Her breasts were full and rounded, nipples a dark shade of pink and her body curved and flowed in all the right places.

Anya tangled a finger in her bubblegum pink hair, wrapping it around and releasing it. Anya walked surely over to him, her breasts bouncing with each step. Anya sat down upon Lelouch's lap, facing him, her face only half an inch away from his and she ground down upon him, humming into his ear.

Oh, dear God

It felt undeniably good. She was wet and grinding harder and harder, smearing her juices all over the crotch of his pants. He'd have to find a way to wash them without Milly knowing. That girl could sniff out these things like there was no tomorrow and he didn't want to have to explain anything to her. But at the moment, he couldn't find it in himself to really care.

Lelouch tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him until their lips were touching. Anya hummed against his mouth in approval. The raven haired boy traced his tongue along the line of her lips until they yielding, granting him entrance. Lelouch promptly tangled his tongue with hers, kissing her deeply, and grinding into her. He was getting close already, breathing erratic and heart pounding furiously in his chest all he knew was that he didn't want to stop.

Anya likely sense that though, for without a warning she stood up off of him leaving him slightly confused at the sudden lack. Oh, that stubborn girl! Panting and wanting for more, Lelouch sat there wanting nothing more in that moment than to take her and make her his. All his.

"Take off your shirt." Anya said. Oh, so, that's how it was. Lelouch did so, unbuttoning the buttons down the front of his school uniform and letting it slide off his shoulders. He folded it neatly and set it on the ground beside him. He already had to take care of his pants, he didn't want to have to iron his top as well.

"Now lift your hips." Lelouch sighed, doing so. She hooked her fingers under his pants and boxers simultaneously and pulled them off in one fell swoop.

It suddenly occurred to him that no one had seen him naked since he was a babe in diapers. It also occurred to him that he didn't care anymore.

Anya was still too far away. He meant to remedy that. Lelouch made to stand up, but was promptly pushed back down by the girl. Why did she have to be so strong?

She tutted at him. "So impatient." Anya commented. She drug a thumb across his left nipple and he shivered and it rose to her touch.

"Anya, come on, stop messing around." Lelouch pleaded. Anya's lips curled up at the edges.

"I knew it. I knew there had to be a part of you like this, hidden underneath the surface. You are a hot blooded male after all, aren't you? I knew it and I swore to myself I'd be the one to bring it out."

Anya kissed him and grabbed ahold of his cock at the same time, Lelouch gasped against her lips. She squatted and lowered herself slowly onto him, warm heaven. All Lelouch could think in that miniscule moment in time was how he always knew it was supposed to feel good, but he didn't know it could be so incredible.

What had he been missing out on all this time?

Anya lifted herself up and went back down again, a slap of skin against skin resounded in that nearly empty classroom along with the sound of heavy breathing. Lelouch put one hand on the edge of the seat he sat upon and wrapped an arm around Anya at the bottom of her back, fingers brushing along the top of her well rounded ass.

The next time Anya lowered herself, Lelouch thrusted up to meet her.

"Oh!" She gasped, pleasure evident in her cotton candy colored eyes. The satisfaction at making the usually emotionless girl react in such a way sent a thrill through him almost equal to the thrill of all that they were doing.

One of her hands was braced on the chair to help push her up, the other wandered down, her fingers rubbing at her clit. Why did she have to be so hot? It just wasn't fair. Lelouch thrusted faster, hips seeming to move of their own free will.

Anya encircled her clit one more time with her fingers before bringing them close to Lelouch's mouth, covered in her juices, erotic, and filthy. Without a thought, Lelouch brought them into his mouth to suck them clean. Anya moaned loudly, if anyone was anywhere close to the classroom, there was no doubt that they'd hear exactly what was going on.

"I'm coming." She panted. Anya threw her head back, eyes closed, and the walls of her pussy contracted around him, which was all he needed to throw him over the edge. He moaned, leaning his head down against her shoulder as they both trembled and rode out the waves of their pleasure.

Lelouch sighed, for the first time in a long time, feeling some sense of peace and contentedness. It wouldn't last for sure, but it felt damn good.

The raven haired boy, too caught up in his own thoughts, didn't notice as Anya grabbed her camera/phone that she always kept with her, to take a picture of him so that hopefully, as her memories faded, she'd have something of that experience to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed that one. It was a lot of fun to write! Kudos, Comments and/or reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
